1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a privacy shroud assembly particularly adapted to be useable with reclining seats such as of the type found on both commercial aircraft and private multi-passenger aircraft. The privacy shroud of the present invention can be selectively positioned into and out of surrounding, segregating relation to a passenger occupying a reclining seat, particularly when the seat is in a fully reclined position. Structural features are further provided to at least partially restrict ambient light from entering the area occupied by a passenger when the passenger is supported on the backrest of the chair structure in a reclined position.
2. Detailed Description of the Preferred Embodiment
The use of reclining seats has been well known for many years. The popularity of reclining seats is evident given their extensive domestic or household use as well as commercial applications such as in movie theaters, public viewing arenas or any applicable location wherein the occupant of the chair structure is expected to be seated for a relatively long period of time.
In the area of air travel, both commercial aircraft and private multi-passenger aircraft have adapted almost exclusively the use of reclining seat structures for passengers during travel. In the aircraft industry, such chair structures must meet certain strength and crash requirements of the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA), while at the same time it is, of course, highly desirable that a certain amount of comfort be available to the occupant, especially when travelling relatively long distances. However, because of the space requirements and the necessity, particularly in commercial airlines, to increase the passenger load, the use of reclining seats or chair structures has been somewhat limited to the structures which only recline a relatively small or minimal amount. Also, when the passenger is trying to rest or even sleep in such a reclined position there is almost a total lack of privacy because of the closeness of the next adjacent passenger. Also, because of the space requirements there is almost a complete lack of any type of structure which would at least partially enclose the passenger during periods of rest or sleep to increase his privacy. The above situation exists even in so-called "first class" portions of the passenger cabins wherein more space is allotted on a per passenger basis because of the higher prices charged passengers for traveling in such areas. However, there are still no devices which are commonly used in such portions of the passenger cabin which are specifically designed to increase the privacy of individual passengers by shielding or segregating them from surrounding passenger areas particularly during desired rest periods.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an assembly which is specifically designed to allow or define an area of increased privacy for each passenger or occupant, particularly when such passenger assumes a reclined position for resting or sleep. A preferred privacy structure would adequately and efficiently segregate at least a portion of the passenger's body from surrounding passengers in a manner which will not only increase his privacy but block or at least restrict his exposure to ambient light during rest periods. Naturally, the structure of such an improved privacy increasing assembly should have sufficient structural integrity to meet all FAA strength requirements, while also being perfectly safe when used in combination with any type of fully reclining seat structure, so as to ensure and maintain the safety of an occupant or passenger during all phases of operation of an aircraft or any other vehicle. In addition, such a preferred or improved assembly to increase the privacy of individual passengers should be dimensioned and configured to at least partially surround the passenger or occupant of the seat structure when the seat structure is in a fully reclined position. Accordingly, the structure of any type of preferred privacy assembly should be specifically adapted for use in combination with a chair structure which has the capability of being fully reclined so that the passenger or occupant may assume a substantially horizontal position for best facilitating rest or sleep over long periods of time.